


iRescue Sam

by Something9470



Category: iCarly
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something9470/pseuds/Something9470
Summary: What if it was Carly who had to rescue Sam, Freddie, and Gibby from Dana's "Smash Party"? Takes place in the episode, "iRescue Carly", with some changes to the dialogue. Rated E right now, just for the language.
Relationships: Sam Puckett/Carly Shay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. iMeet Dana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carly meets Sam's best friend from juvie, Dana Bukowski.

"And we are clear." Said Freddie, as he stopped recording for the show.

"Hey, you guys." Said Spencer. "There's a rat trying to crawl in my mouth!"

Spencer grunted, attempting to fight off the rat with just his face.

"Then close your mouth." Said Sam.

"Why can't you just take-?" Asked Spencer, being interrupted by the rat.

Carly looked towards Freddie.

"Will you please go help him?" Asked Carly.

"Alright." Said Freddie.

Spencer continued to grunt, as Freddie grabbed a bucket and went towards Spencer. Meanwhile, Sam went onto her phone.

"Hey, you guys wanna order a pizza?" Asked Carly.

"Ooh, I can get with that." Said Freddie.

"Sam?" Asked Carly.

"Nah." Said Sam, looking down on her phone. "I gotta go meet an old friend of mine from juvie."

"Who, Dana?" Asked Carly.

"Yeah." Said Sam.

"Oh, cool." Said Carly. "I finally get to meet her."

Sam looked up to stare at Carly.

"Nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah." Said Sam, as she walked out of the studio.

"Nah nah-what?" Asked Carly, following Sam.

Once Sam and Carly exited the studio, Carly closed the door behind her. Sam walked downstairs, with Carly following her.

"I'm not mixing you with my prison friends." Said Sam.

"Why not?" Asked Carly.

"'Cause..." Said Sam. "You're like...whipped cream. And she's like someone who eats whipped cream. And besides, you know that book we had to read as punishment in our English class?"

"Yeah, Sixty Shades of Slay." Said Carly. "Why?"

"Well, you're like Anneliese, the pretty submissive type." Said Sam. "And Dana is like...Charles Slay. She would dominate you in every way."

"Wow, I'm surprised you actually read the book." Said Carly. "And...I can see myself being like Charles Slay one day."

"Absolutely no way." Said Sam. "I'm only saying this because you're my best friend, but you would never be the dominant one if you were to have sex with someone. Ninety-nine times out of a hundred, you're the one that's getting fucked."

"Not a hundred?" Asked Carly.

"Nah, I'll probably give you one time you'd be dominant." Said Sam. "Depends if you're into Freddie like that."

"I can be dominant." Said Carly. "And also, I'm surprised you actually read the book."

"Right." Said Sam. "If the person was somehow weaker than you are."

"I could use bondage." Said Carly.

"Even if had enough bondage equipment, you ain't doing shit to someone." Said Sam.

"Who says I can't be dominate to you?" Asked Carly.

"Please." Said Sam. "I could have both arms tied behind my back, and I could still make you squeal like a submissive bitch. Oh, and also, Wendy told me what happens in the book."

"Of course she did." Said Carly. "And did you really have to say all of that?"

"Yes?" Said Sam. "I'm just trying to warn you about Dana."

Sam and Carly were now downstairs in Carly's apartment. Sam went to the kitchen, Carly following her.

"You think I'm too fluffy and girly to hang with one of your jail buddies." Said Carly.

Sam went into the fridge and took out and bottle of soda and opened it. She then looked down at Carly's chest, specifically at her necklace.

"What does your necklace say?" Asked Sam, taking a sip of her drink she got from Carly's refrigerator.

Carly picked up her necklace and read it out loud.

"Love and giggles." Said Carly.

"And you want to meet Dana?" Asked Sam. "A girl who once fucked someone using her whole arm?A girl who was arrested when she was ten for biting off a teacher's toe? "

"What teacher?" Asked Carly.

"Nine Toes Peterson?" Said Sam.

"Oh." Said Carly. "Well still, I'm not scared to meet your friend."

"Alright." Said Sam. "Let's go then."

"Yay." Said Carly.

"You can't say 'yay' like that in front of Dana." Said Sam.

"Yay." Said Carly, in a deeper voice.

Sam sighed.

"You're gonna lose a toe." Said Sam.

Sam grabbed her bag, while Carly put one her denim jacket.

"Her whole arm?" Asked Carly, as both walked out of Carly's apartment.

* * *

Carly and Sam arrived at the Groovy Smoothie, where Sam was told to meet Dana. Once they opened the door and walked in, Sam found where Dana was.

"Okay, there's Dana." Said Sam, pointing towards her.

Carly looked over to see a girl about twice her size looking on her phone. She had short black hair, and wore plaid shirt over a grey long-sleeved sweater.

"Cool." Said Carly. "Let's go say 'hi'".

Carly started to walk forward, only to be stopped by Sam holding her back.

"Wait." Said Sam. "Remember: don't act too girly, don't argue with her, and do not get your toes or any part of your body near her mouth."

"Relax." Said Carly, as they approached Dana's table.

"Bukowski." Said Sam, as she put her bag down.

Dana looked up to see Sam.

"Puckett." Said Dana.

"How you living?" Asked Sam, as Dana stood and both girls dabbed each other up. "You're looking well."

"Oh, Looking good!" Said Dana.

"Jeez, thanks!" Said Sam.

"I'm Shay." Said Carly, both Sam and Dana being silent.

"My friend Carly." Said Sam.

"Oh yeah, you're the one Puckett does the little web show with." Said Dana.

"That's me, Eh?" Said Carly, motioning towards Sam.

Carly cheered, as she raised both of her fists towards Dana. Dana, being very confused, bumped her fists with Carly, which sparked a "Yeah" from Carly.

"Me and Dana, we're already tight." Said Carly. "Yeah. Sistahs from different mistahs. What?"

Carly stood there smiling, while Sam and Dana stood there looking at Carly in confusion.

"I'll sit in this chair now." Said Carly.

Sam and Dana followed, sitting down as well.

"So, when did ya get out?" Asked Sam.

"Sunday." Said Dana. "Can you believe I was in there for over three years?"

"Insane." Said Sam.

"Yeah." Said Carly. "One time, Sam and I had detention at school, for two hours. So, I feel ya."

"She real life?" Asked Dana, towards Sam.

"Uh, you wanna go get us some smoothies?" Asked Sam, towards Carly.

"Um, sure." Said Carly, as she stood up. "Be right back."

"Wait, don't you want some money?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah." Said Carly.

"I don't have any." Said Sam.

Carly walked away, towards the front counter.

"You must be happy to see me." Said Dana.

"Sure." Said Sam. Why, did you bring me some of that prison pot pie?!"

Sam then gasped.

"Nah, sorry." Said Dana. "I managed to only get one. I ate it on the way here."

"Dang, I miss their pot pie." Said Sam. "All that creamy fat."

"Now that I'm out, you ain't gotta waste your time hanging with miss submissive candy pants over there." Said Dana.

Sam looked over at the front counter.

"Carly?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah." Said Dana. "Us 'Dominants' gotta stick together, you know?"

"Look, first of all Carly and I don't do that together." Said Sam. " And even so, she may not have a prison record like us, or show some form of being dominant, but she's cool."

Carly came back to the girls with prison records, holding something in a bag in her hands.

"You guys, look!" Said Carly." "They have Gummy Hearts! You want Gummy Hearts? Gummy Hearts? I'll get us all Gummy Hearts!"

Carly walked back up the front counter.

"So maybe "cool" isn't the perfect word..." Said Sam.

"Come on, she's kinda hot, but she's such a goof." Said Dana. "You know she's hurting your cred. Now if you had her in chains and a ball gag, then it would be a different story-"

"Dude, I don't do that anymore." Whispered Sam, hoping no one overhead their conversation.

"Come on." Said Dana. "Remember those days? When you were this close to getting your ass destroyed, and I was there and had your back? When we made anyone our submissive bitch at the snap of our fingers? Sam, you gotta get back in the game."

"Forget it Dana." Said Sam. "I'd like my fans on iCarly to not know I was a Dominant. And if anybody's got a prob with my cred..."

Sam pulled something out of her bag and showed it to Dana.

"They can talk to the sock." Said Sam, showing Dana her Butter Sock.

"Oh yeah, old Sammy. Always with the Butter Sock." Said Dana, as she grabbed Sam's Butter Sock and started feeling it "Nice heft."

"Because now I use hard butter." Said Sam.

"How's it different from regular butter?" Asked Dana.

"It's...harder." Said Sam.

"Ah." Said Dana.

Dana looked up to see a boy with glasses on walking by.

"Nerd alert." Whispered Dana.

Once the boy walked by, Dana turned around swung the sock, hitting him right in the gut. The boy held his stomach as he went down to his knees. Dana chuckled at the situation and then turned back to Sam.

"Score." Said Dana.

"What'd ya do that for?" Asked Sam.

"He was nerdy." Said Dana.

Sam sighed, as she stood up and walked towards the boy.

"Sorry, kid." Said Sam, helping the boy up to his feet. "Hey Carls, buy this nerd a smoothie."

"Okay." Said Carly.

Sam took the kid to Carly, and then walked back to sit down.

"Not cool." Said Sam.

"If it's not cool then what do you carry a Butter Sock for?" Asked Dana. "You fucked someone with it?"

"No!" Said Sam. "Only for whacking people who deserve it. Or for corn on the cob."

Dana looked to see Carly with smoothies and Gummy Hearts coming back to them.

"Ooh, here comes Gummy Hearts." Said Dana.

"Will you lay off Carly?" Asked Sam.

"I'm back, with smoothies and Gummy Hearts!" Said Carly, as she handed out smoothies and Gummy Hearts, and then sat down.

"Thanks Carls." Said Sam.

"...Thanks." Said Dana. "Anyway, Squidge is throwing me a little smash party, for getting outta juvie."

"What's a smash party?" Asked Carly, towards Sam.

Dana looked away.

"It's when ya break into an old, abandoned house, and smash everything." Said Sam.

"Ooh, and that's legal?" Asked Carly.

Dana looked back and chuckled a little.

"I kinda like this chick." Said Dana.

"Thanks." Said Carly. "This chick kinda likes you."

"Please just eat your Gummy Hearts." Said Sam, trying not to cringe.

"Sure." Said Carly. "Don't have to tell me twice."

Carly grabbed a bag of Gummy Hearts.

"So, am I invited to this smash party, too?" Asked Carly.

"Carls..." Said Sam.

Dana laughed.

"Oh yeah, you gotta come. You'll fit right in." Said Dana.

"Awesome." Said Carly, as she tried a Gummy Heart. "Hmm...what flavor is this Gummy Heart?"

"Please don't say it out loud." Said Sam.

"I think it might be..." Said Carly.

"Oh my God..." Said Sam.

"Strawberry Marshmallow!" Said Carly.

"Kill me." Said Sam.

Dana laughed, and then felt her phone buzz. She picked up her phone and looked at her screen. She then stood up.

"Well, this has been fun, but I gotta get the party set up." Said Dana. "I'll text you guys the deeds."

"Alright." Said Sam, as both Carly and Sam stood up.

"I'll see you both there?" Asked Dana.

"I'll-" Said Sam.

"We'll both be there." Said Carly.

"Awesome." Said Dana. "See you then."

Dana walked out of the Groovy Smoothie, leaving Carly and Sam.

"She seems nice." Said Carly.

"I wouldn't say 'nice'". Said Sam.

"Why?" Asked Carly. "She seems to like me."

"...I'll explain when you're older." Said Sam.

"Huh?" Said Carly.

"Let's just...go back to your place." Said Sam.

"Okay then." Said Carly, as both girls walked out of the Groovy Smoothie and then back home.

* * *

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby were in Carly's apartment, in the middle of watching a scary, but hilarious, movie, until a half-naked Spencer took their popcorn away. Sam was about to put the movie back on, until Carly and Sam got texts on their phone.

"Ooh." Said Carly.

"Who texted?" Asked Gibby.

"Sam's friend Dana." Said Carly. "Her party starts in an hour."

"Ooh, can we go?" Asked Gibby.

"No." Said Sam.

"Why not?" Asked Freddie.

"Because you rags weren't invited." Said Sam.

"Well, we 'rags' were, so let's go." Said Carly.

"Eh, you're not going, either." Said Sam.

"Why not?" Asked Carly.

"I already had to deal with you and Dana together, and I'm not doing it again." Said Sam.

"Oh, come on." Said Carly. You've been her friend forever, and she said I'd fit right in."

"Yeah, I doubt she really thinks that you'd fit in." Said Sam. "Like...you're not like me."

"Anyway, Gib, you wanna come hang at my place?" Asked Freddie.

"Nah." Said Gibby. "I, uh, I don't feel good."

"...My mom's not home." Said Freddie.

"Let's hang at your place." Said Gibby.

"Later." Said Freddie.

"You guys have fun." Asked Sam, putting on her jacket.

"See ya, guys." Said Carly.

"See ya." Said Gibby.

"Later, Gib." Said Sam, as both Freddie and Gibby walked over to Freddie's place, closing the door behind them.

"All right Carly-girl..." Said Sam. "Maybe I'll swing back by here later after the party."

"Alright, let's go." Said Carly, as she walked towards Sam, only to be stopped by her.

"Where are you going?" Asked Sam.

"To Dana's party." Said Carly. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not." Said Sam.

"I am, too." Said Carly.

"Listen, Dana is bad news." Said Sam. "She's not a good friend for you, and she hangs out with a bunch a punks that are even worse. You're not going to that party."

"Ya know, I'm a big girl." Said Carly. "I can handle a lot more than just making cupcakes and going skirt shopping. And why don't you want me around you?"

"I do." Said Sam. "I just don't want you getting cuts and bruises and all that."

"I'll be fine." Said Carly.

"I can't guarantee that with Dana." Said Sam.

"So you get to go, but not me?" Asked Carly.

"Yes." Said Sam. "Unlike you, I can handle being with bigger people than you can."

"So, you're saying I can't hold my own?" Asked Carly.

"No, it's just...please don't come to the party." Said Sam, grabbing both of Carly's arms. "Just stay here...at home...where you're safe...hopefully."

After giving it some though, Carly sighed.

"Fine." Said Carly.

"That's my 'big girl'." Said Sam, moving one of her hands up to Carly's cheek.

Sam then walked up to the door.

"What am I'm suppose to do now, now that I'm going to be alone for the rest of the night?" Asked Carly.

"I don't know." Said Sam. "You could go skirt shopping, then get in a bubble bath, paint your nails...and think about bunnies. 'Kay-kay?"

"Whatever." Said Carly, as Sam walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"I'm not a baby, I have my own debit card." Said Carly, who was kind of pissed off at the fact that her best friend doesn't want her around. "I can do things on my own."

Carly walked out of her apartment and walked down the hallway.

"I can go to a party if I want to, and nobody can stop me." Said Carly to herself. "Well, Sam would be mad at me if she saw me there...Wait? I'm mad at her right now, I'm totally going, whether she likes it or not."

Carly continued down the hallway, walking back and forth wondering if she should do this or not.

"Or maybe she's right." Said Carly. "Ugh, I need something to get off my mind...Ooh, I know."

Carly looked up at her phone to check something. She then smiled with glee.

"Yes, they're still open." Said Carly. "I can make it."

Carly ran towards the elevator, hoping to get to the bottom floor as soon as possible. Carly was going to do the one thing that calms her down when she's angry...shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this story and also to know about further chapters, if you'd like, 
> 
> One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.
> 
> After all, this was...something.
> 
> With that being said, see you next time.


	2. iExpose Dana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to expose Dana about her "Smash Party", but things don't go to well for Miss Puckett.

Carly was now in a shopping mall, just about half an hour before it starts closing down. Carly had two things that were in her mind right now. One was what to say to Sam when she gets back for making her feel this way. The other is finding what skirt looked the cutest.

Carly was the only shopper in the store, the other person being the one who works here. She hasn't seen the person who works here, shes just heard footsteps. Once Carly was done picking out her clothes, she walked up to the front counter. When she realized no one was up there, she rang the call bell on the front counter, those bells you ring for assistance.

She heard a groan as she heard footsteps coming towards the counter,

"Who's still here?" Asked a familiar voice.

Once the figure was revealed, Carly and the figure recognized each other.

"Oh, Carly." Said the figure.

"Hey Wendy." Said Carly. "Sorry that I'm here."

"It's...fine." Said Wendy. "Lots of people shop late."

"When did you even start working here?" Asked Carly.

"A couple of months back." Said Wendy. "I needed a job, and this the best my parents got for me."

"Oh, okay then." Said Carly.

"You know it's not like you to shop this late." Said Wendy, as she was checking out Carly's clothes.

"What do you mean?" Asked Carly.

"I'm not Sam, but I have known you for years." Said Wendy. "The only time you'll do something like this is if-"

Wendy stopped to look at Carly, who awkwardly smiled back at her.

"Okay, who pissed you off?" Asked Wendy.

Carly sighed.

"It's Sam, okay?" Said Carly. "She doesn't want me around her sometimes, and I hate it."

"Wait, what happened?" Asked Wendy.

"Sam's old friend from juvie invited both me and Sam to a party." Said Carly. "She was gonna go, but she didn't want me to go with her."

"She probably wanted you to be safe." Said Wendy. "You know how she's like with all her prison friends."

"That doesn't mean she can just do stuff without me." Said Carly. "No one tells me what to do"

"Then why aren't you going to the party, Miss 'No one tells me what to do'?" Asked Wendy.

Carly stayed silent, as she purchased for her clothes.

"You'll be fine, Carls." Said Wendy.

"I just wish Sam knows that I can be as tough as her, you know?" Said Carly.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Wendy.

"She thinks I'm too fluffy and girly, while she's all tough and all that." Said Carly. "I can be...tough."

"Tough?" Asked Wendy. "Like...dominant?"

"Yeah, I think so." Said Carly. "Sam thinks I can't be dominant."

"Like that guy from the book you guys had to read?" Asked Wendy.

"Yes, exactly." Said Carly. "If only I could show Sam how tough and dominant I can be."

Wendy stayed silent, and Carly noticed.

"What?" Asked Carly.

"Wait for me outside." Said Wendy. "I got an idea."

"...Okay." Said Carly, as she grabbed her purchased clothes and walked outside.

After a couple of minutes of Carly waiting out in front of the mall, a pickup truck rolled up in front of her. The passenger side window rolled down, and Carly could see Wendy in the driver's seat.

"Get in" Said Wendy.

Carly opened the door and walked into Wendy's truck.

"Where are you taking me to?" Asked Carly.

"Somewhere that could probably help your problems." Said Wendy, as she shifted her truck to drive and started driving.

* * *

After about half an hour, Wendy parked her truck. Carly looked around to see a place she wasn't familiar with.

"Where are we?" Asked Carly.

"You'll see." Said Wendy. "Now get out."

Carly got out the truck, along with Wendy. Wen grabbed Cary's hand and led her across the street, until they stopped at a store. An interesting-looking store. Carly looked over towards Wendy.

"Wendy?" Asked Carly.

"What?" Said Wendy.

"Why are we at a sex store?" Asked Carly.

"...You'll see." Said Wendy, as she led herself and Carly into the store.

* * *

Sam looked down at her phone, walking across an old neighborhood, looking for the house that matched the address Dana texted her. Once Sam looked up from her phone, she saw the only abandoned house with the lights on. She walked across the street and stood on the sidewalk in front of the abandoned house.

"This must be it." Said Sam.

Sam was excited to meet one of her friends she hasn't seen in years since their juvie days. Once she walked towards the door, she opened the door and walked inside the house. Her eyes were widened in shock, as she couldn't believe what she saw.

There were kids who looked to be around ten to thirteen years old, naked and in cuffs, while others wore collars with leashes on them. There were people around Sam's age, having their ways with these defenseless children, from having their cocks sucked, to being fucked non-stop. Sam looked around at every child in the house, tears down their cheeks, and some struggling to breathe. One guy started walking towards Sam.

"Hey, who are you?" Asked the guy, with a bat in one of his hands.

"You better back off." Said Sam.

"Don't tell Squidge what to do!" Shouted the guy.

Sam pulled out her Butter Sock.

"Take one more step, I dare you." Said Sam, resulting in Squidge backing off. "Where's Dana?"

"She's over there." Said Squidge, pointing towards Dana.

Sam looked over to Dana. She was sitting in a throne-like chair with her eyes closed and her head arching back, moaning every few seconds. She had her breasts exposed and her pussy out for display. She had two girls's faces pushed against her tits and had one boy's head in her legs. She had three leashes in one of her hands, each one led to the collars of each respective kid.

"Yeah, that's right." Moaned Dana. "Keep pleasuring your master."

Sam, being disgusted of what she's seeing, walked towards Dana.

"Dana." Said Sam.

Dana opened her eyes and and arched her head back forward to see Sam.

"Sam, you're here." Said Dana. "Get off of me!"

Dana shouted at her three slaves, as they stopped their work, allowing Dana to stand up to her feet.

"Can we talk?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah sure." Said Dana. "Someone keep my kids busy."

One guy grabbed both the girls' pigtails, leading the girls away. Another woman grabbed the little boy and pulled him away. Sam and Dana walked into the kitchen, filled with drugs and unfinished pizza, as well as one naked girl, who looked half-beaten and with a collar around her neck, knocked out on the floor.

"What is this?" Asked Sam.

"It's my Smash Party." Said Dana.

"Since when is having a sex dungeon in an abandoned house a Smash Party?" Asked Sam.

"Sam..." Said Dana. "It's a 'Smash' Party, get it?"

"...You're insane." Said Sam.

"Oh come on." Said Dana. "You used to love these parties. Remember the time we DP'd someone a few years back? Those massive tits we had fun with? The was she screamed for us? That was fun, man."

"That was a long time ago." Said Sam. "I don't do that shit anymore. I've said that already."

"I think somebody's gone soft." Said Dana.

"I'm trying not to get arrested here." Said Sam. "You know how long it's gonna be when cops see all this-" Said Sam.

"Which is why they're not gonna know." Said Dana.

"This isn't safe and you know it." Said Sam.

"Since when has 'Mama' ever worried about being safe?" Asked Dana.

"The second she got out of juvie." Said Sam. "Which is something you should consider."

"Yeah, right." Said Dana, being sarcastic.

"I'm outta here." Said Sam.

The girl on the floor began to regain consciousness, and Dana smirked when she noticed.

"Wait." Said Dana, stopping Sam from leaving. "Maybe this'll change your mind."

Dana helped the girl up to her feet, slapping her a few times to wake her up.

"Hey." Said Dana to the girl.

Dana pointed towards Sam.

"Who's that?" Asked Dana.

The girl looked towards Sam.

"...I don't know." Said the girl. "I don't know who she...wait..."

The girl's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, you're Sam Puckett!" Said the girl.

"Aw, look, we have a fan here for you." Said Dana.

"Dana this is crazy-" Said Sam.

"I love your show so much." Said the girl. "Please let me suck your tits."

"Wait, what?" Asked Sam.

"I'll give you all the money I have." Said the girl. "Please let me please you."

"Come on Sam." Said Dana.

Sam looked at the naked girl, who honestly looked very attractive. After a few seconds, Sam sighed.

"Dana, get out of the kitchen." Said Sam, Dana smiling at her command.

"That's the Sam I know." Said Dana, as she left Sam and the girl alone in the kitchen.

"So when do I star-?" Asked the girl.

"Take it off." Said Sam.

"What?" Asked the girl.

"The collar." Said Sam. "Take it off."

"But...Dana doesn't let us take our collars-" Said the girl.

"Take...it...off." Said Sam.

"...Okay." Said the girl, as she hesitantly took her collar off of her.

"Don't worry." Said Sam. "I won't hurt you."

"Thank you." Said the girl. "The last person I had gave me this black eye. Said it was 'foreplay'."

"I'm so sorry." Said Sam.

"Oh, don't be, I loved it." Said the girl. "So, when do I start?"

Sam, now very confused, started walking towards a couch on the opposite side of the room. She reached behind her shirt and unhooked her bra under her shirt. After that, she sat down and tossed her bra aside.

"You gotta name?" Asked Sam.

"Jeanette." Said the girl.

"Well Jeanette..." Said Sam.

Sam stared right into Jeanette's eyes, as she lifted up her shirt, revealing her breasts. Jeanette's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight.

"These aren't gonna suck themselves." Said Sam.

Jeanette smiled, and walked towards Sam, trying to maintain her balance. Sam could tell the girl was still very loopy.

"How do you want me to do it, Sam?" Asked Jeanette.

"Hmm...I'll let you decide." Said Sam. "You do what you feel like."

"Really?" Asked Jeanette. "Wow, no one has ever let me be decide. Usually, they just shout things at me, like-"

"Yeah, whatever." Said Sam. "Now suck my tits."

Jeanette smiled as she dove her head right into Sam's chest. Sam let out a slight moan, as she felt Jeanette's hands on each of her breasts with her mouth over one of Sam's nipples. While Jeanette focused on Sam's chest, Sam pulled out her phone and proceeded to call someone.

* * *

Carly's phone started to ring, as she picked up her phone and answered it.

"Carls, what's up?" Asked Sam.

Carly sighed.

"What do you want?" Asked Carly.

"Woah, you're okay?" Asked Sam, as she could hear anger coming from Carly's voice.

"I'm good, I'm good." Said Carly, being slightly sarcastic. "Just hanging out with a GOOD FRIEND OF MINE, Wendy, who actually wants me around."

"Look...Carly..." Said Sam.

"Oh, I love your tits." Said Jeanette.

Sam immediately cover Jeanette's mouth with her free hand.

"What was that?" Asked Carly.

"Nothing, it was..." Said Sam.

"Are you getting fucked right now?" Asked Carly.

Sam stayed silent.

"Oh, so you don't think I can handle hooking up with someone?" Asked Carly. "I've hooked up with plenty of guys at parties."

"Yeah, I know, but..." Said Sam.

"So why do you get to get laid, and I can't, huh?" Asked Carly.

"Carly, I-" Said Sam.

"Forget it." Said Carly, as she hung up.

"Wow." Said Wendy. "I've never heard you that angry before."

"I guess you shouldn't make me angry then." Said Carly.

"I'll remember that." Said Wendy, as she helped Carly slip into some new clothes Wendy picked out.

* * *

Sam looked frustrated, as she put her phone down. Jeanette looked up at Sam.

"What was tha-" Said Jeanette.

"Just shut up and continue." Said Sam. "Don't say a single word until I say you can."

Jeanette nodded, as she went back to doing her business. While being pleasured by Jeanette, Sam couldn't help but notice a guy from across the hall thrusting his dick into a little girl's vagina, the girl crying and screaming. The guy grunted out loud, as he appeared to have shot his seed into that girl. Jeanette turned around to look at what Sam was doing.

"Did he just...cum inside of her?" Asked Sam.

"...Yeah." Said Jeanette, as she went back to Sam's chest. "Two guys already came inside me today."

"What?" Asked Sam.

"No on here pulls out." Said Sam. "Dana says it's a 'bitch move' if you pull out."

Sam yanked Jeanette off of her.

"You need to get out of here." Said Sam.

"But, I'm not done-" Said Jeanette.

"I don't care." Said Sam. "Just, find someone else's tits to suck."

"I love yours-" Said Jeanette.

"Get out." Said Sam.

Jeanette darted out of the kitchen towards the living room, where people could notice her without something.

"Hey, who said you could take off your collar?!" Shouted Dana.

"Wait..." Said Jeanette.

Jeanette stopped talking as Dana's hand was around her throat and dragged her away. Sam, who was now alone in the kitchen, pulled down her shirt, and then picked up her phone. She couldn't call Carly, since she probably hates her guts right now, so she just texted Carly. Sam went on her phone to call someone else for Plan B.

She faced the couch, as she put her phone up to her cheek.

"Come on, pick up" Said Sam.

* * *

Freddie and Gibby were at the Groovy Smoothie, when Freddie's phone started ringing. Freddie checked who was calling him, and then answered.

"Hey Sam?" Asked Freddie.

"Freddie, call the cops and send them here." Said Sam.

"What's wrong, where are you?" Asked Freddie.

"I'm at Dana's party." Said Sam.

"Where's Carly?" Asked Freddie.

"She didn't come with me, okay?" Said Sam. "She's off doing some shit with Wendy, now will you please help me?"

"What's going on over there?" Asked Freddie.

"I thought we were just gonna smash a few glasses and bowls and what not." Said Sam. "Turns out this is place where you want to rape kids without consent."

"Wait, what?" Asked Freddie. "Sam you gotta get out of there."

"No, I can't" Said Sam. "If Dana knows I left, she'd think that I called the cops. I want these kids out of here, okay?"

"Alright, alright." Said Freddie. "Just...text me the address, Gibby and I will come get you, and the cops will take care of the rest."

"Cool, thanks." Said Sam, as she hung up.

"Come on Gibby, let's go." Said Freddie.

"But I'm not done taking pictures of my foot." Said Gibby.

"You have enough foot pics." Said Freddie, as he grabbed his jacket and walked out. Gibby then followed Freddie out the door.

* * *

Sam sighed in relief, knowing that Freddie and Gibby were on the way. Sam reached down to grab her bra and stuffed it in her bag, she then turned around, only to see Dana, Squidge, and a couple of other guys.

"Well well well." Said Squidge. "Sam here trying to get us busted."

"You talking to cops on that phone?" Asked one of the guys.

"...I can explain-" Said Sam.

"After everything we've been through..." Said Dana. "I just got out of jail...and now you want me back in?"

"Dana, this is fucked up and you know it." Said Sam.

"You're the one fucked up here." Said Squidge, aiming a crowbar he had in his hand at her. "We're just having fun here, and all of the sudden, you come here to ruin your fun."

"Yeah." Said one of the guys. "You see us trying to ruin iCarly? Huh?"

"Excuse me?" Asked Sam. "We don't rape people on our web show."

"We're not raping people." Said Squidge. "They love it here."

"No they don't." Said Sam. "They need to be home, with their parents right now. They're probably worried sick about where their kids are.

"Oh, so now you care about parents' feelings?" Asked Dana.

"You've changed." Said Squidge.

"Maybe we should change her back." Said one of the guys. "Make her realize what happens if you trying to get us arrested.

Sam eyes widened as she stepped back towards the couch.

"Yes." Said Dana. "Let's change her."

"You don't know who you're messing with right now." Said Sam, as she got into a fighting stance.

"Oh don't we?" Asked Dana. "Get her!"

Dana and the guys charged at her at the same time. Sam threw a punch, hitting Dana right in the jaw, knocking her down. She landed another punch on another guy, until Squidge hit her with his crowbar right into Sam's stomach. Sam dropped to the floor with her hand on her stomach, struggling to breath. Sam then felt two guys grab her arms and raised her to her feet.

Sam looked up to Dana, who wiped her jaw. She landed a punch right on Sam's nose, blood immediately started pouring down. Dana then grabbed Sam by her shirt collar.

"You messed with the wrong girl, Puckett." Said Dana. "Take her to the bedroom."

Squidge and the other guys proceeded to take Sam's body towards the bedroom, Sam weakly trying to fight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this story and also to know about further chapters, if you'd like, 
> 
> One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.
> 
> After all, this was...something.
> 
> With that being said, see you next time.


	3. iRescue Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sam, Freddie, and Gibby now trapped at Dana's 'Smash' Party, it's up to Carly and Wendy to save them.

Freddie and Gibby were now at the address that Sam sent them earlier.

"Okay, this is it." Said Freddie, looking at the abandoned house in front of them.

"Let's go in." Said Gibby.

"Wait wait wait." Said Freddie, holding Gibby's arm from walking in. "You know what we're walking into, right? Remember what I told you earlier."

"Yeah, you did." Said Gibby.

"Alright." Said Freddie. "Let's be careful with-"

"You think they ask the kids before they do the...you know what?" Asked Gibby.

Freddie looked at Gibby in confusion.

"...Anyway..." Said Freddie, as both guys walked towards the door.

Gibby moved his hand towards the handle, noticing the door isn't locked.

"Here we go." Said Freddie, crossing his fingers as both guys walked in. They were immediately noticed by Dana and her friends. Both Freddie and Gibby gulped, trying not to notice what was going on at this party.

"Well well lookie." Said Squidge, letting go of a kid's leash. "We got half of iCarly here."

"iCarly." Said one of the guys, resulting in people awkwardly clapping. "Clap!"

The kids started weakly clapping as well.

"Yeah, the show's lots of fun." Said Gibby.

"But, we're just here to get Sam and leave." Said Freddie.

"Woah Woah." Said Dana. "So we're just gonna let you ballerinas leave and assume you're not gonna tell people like this? You think we're that stupid."

"...Maybe?" Said Gibby.

"How do they know I use to take ballet?" Freddie thought to himself.

"Why don't you guys stay for a little bit." Said Dana, as her half-naked body walked towards the boys, both Freddie and Gibby backing up towards the covered window.

"Yeah...no." Said Freddie.

"You both stay for a little..." Said Dana. "...we have...some fun here, and then we'll let you guys and Sam leave."

Dana moved her hand up to stroke Freddie's arm, Freddie immediately walking back.

"Absolutely not-" Said Freddie.

"Where's Sam?" Asked Gibby.

"Gibby!" Shouted Freddie.

"Right through that hallway." Said Dana, pointing towards the hallway.

"Cool, thanks." Said Gibby, darting towards the hallway.

Freddie turned to see someone closing the door, and then turned back to see lots of eyes staring right into him.

"Why don't you follow your friend there?" Asked Dana.

"Yeah..I...I really shou-" Said Freddie.

"Follow him!" Shouted Squidge.

Freddie jumped as he slowly walked towards Gibby's direction. Squidge went right behind him with his crowbar, pushing Freddie from behind. Freddie was lead to the back, as the party 'continued'. Freddie was stopped right in front of a door. He looked to see an old door right in front of him, the room behind the door being lit up.

"Go on, Freddie." Said Dana. "Open the door...be with your friends."

Freddie moved his hand up and inched his hand closer to the doorknob, Dana rolling her eyes on how long he was taking.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Said Dana, as she opened the door.

Squidge pushed Freddie into the lit room, Freddie falling down on the floor. He looked up to see Sam. She stood there naked with her wrists tied over her head and a ball gag in her mouth. she had a rope around her legs and around her chest, especially around her waists. Freddie turned to his right to see Gibby getting stripped from his clothes from some girls.

"'Sup Freddie?" Asked Gibby.

Sam screamed down at Freddie as he got up to his feet.

"The hell is thi-" Asked Freddie.

Freddie turned around to see Dana punch him right on his temple. Freddie dropped to the floor, his eyes closed on his unconscious body. Sam screamed again, trying to fight her way out of the ropes. Dana walked over to the defenseless blonde, her hand around her neck.

"You better shut your mouth, Sam." Said Dana.

She moved her other hand down between Sam's legs and curled her fingers into Sam's pussy. Sam moaned in pain as Dana slowly, but roughly, fingered her.

"I can make this much harder on your friends if I want to." Said Dana. "So you better stop."

After a couple of seconds, Sam stopped fighting her way out of Dana's grasp. Dana slipped her wet fingers out of Sam and took them into her mouth, tasting Sam. Dana turned around to her friends.

"Get the boys set up." Said Dana. "Let's have some more fun here."

"Awesome." Said Gibby. "So what are we doing?"

Carly and Wendy were now in Wendy's truck, with Wendy driving her home.

"Hey, thanks for helping me with all this." Said Carly.

"No problem Carls." Said Wendy. "Anything for a friend of mine."

"If only Sam was more like you." Said Carly.

"Oh stop it." Said Wendy. "After tonight, you two will make up like you usually do."

"What?" Asked Carly.

"You know, how you and Sam get into fights here and there?" Asked Wendy. "Give it like a couple of days, and you two'll be best friends again."

"Maybe, I don't know." Said Carly. "You think these clothes will make me look more...dominant?"

"Possibly, but I know you look damn good in those." Said Wendy. "Like seriously, if I didn't have a boyfriend and you were into girls, I would be climbing all over your body right now."

"Aw, thanks." Said Carly.

The girls smiled at each other as they drove by an abandoned neighborhood. Wendy couldn't help but notice an abandoned house that was lit up, with music blasting and all that. Wendy eased on the brakes, slowing the truck down, and then pulled over to the curb, parking her car after that.

"Why'd you stop?" Asked Carly.

"Look over there." Said Wendy.

Carly looked over to where Wendy pointed.

"A party's happening there." Said Wendy.

"Yeah...there is." Said Carly. "Hold on..."

Carly pulled out her phone, ignored Sam's latest text she sent to her, and then looked over at Dana's text.

"I think this is where Dana's party is." Said Carly.

"Sweet." Said Wendy. "Wanna crash the party?"

"...I don't know." Said Carly. "Sam said she didn't want me here."

"Oh come on." Said Wendy. "You're grown up. You don't need Sam's approval for shit."

"...Yeah, you're right." Said Carly, unbuckling her seat belt. "Let's go."

Carly and Wendy got out of Wendy's truck and walked along the walkway towards the abandoned house. Wendy decided to walk on the grass to look inside the window.

"Uh, Carly?" Asked Wendy.

"Yes?" Asked Carly.

"What kind of party is this?" Asked Wendy.

"It's a smash party." Said Carly. "Where you break a bunch of stuff.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Wendy. "Because you might wanna peek inside."

Carly looked confused as she walked behind Wendy and looked through the window. Her eyes widened as she scanned the scene. There were kids who looked to be around ten to thirteen years old, naked and in cuffs, while others wore collars with leashes on them. There were people around her age, having their ways with these defenseless children, from having their cocks sucked, to being fucked non-stop.

"Oh, my-" Said Carly.

Wendy covered Carly's mouth, shushing her while driving her back away from the window, hoping no one heard them.

"Let's try not to get caught by rapists here." Said Wendy.

"I..I-I-I, what did I just...witness?" Asked Carly, Wendy hearing the panic in her voice.

"I don't wanna explain." Said Wendy. "Wait, you said Sam came here?"

"Yeah." Said Carly. "This is the place she didn't want me to come."

"Then where is she?" Asked Wendy. "'Cause I didn't see her in there."

"Uh..." Said Carly.

"And now..." Said a familiar voice.

Carly and Wendy shushed as they slowly walked back to the window, both girls peaking through it. Carly saw Dana, talking to all of her friends and party-goers.

"Who's that?" Asked Wendy.

"That's Dana." Whispered Carly. "Sam's juvie friend I was talking about."

"Gross." Whispered Wendy. "She's not even hot."

"You expect all girls from juvie to be attractive?" Asked Carly.

"Let me dream, okay?" Whispered Wendy.

"Let's present our new playthings." Said Dana. "Bring them out."

A weird-looking guy with a crowbar and some other guys appeared, with the naked bodies of Gibby, Freddie, and Sam Puckett. Carly and Wendy looked mortified, as their friends' bodies were up for display. Carly and Wendy then stepped away from the window.

"We gotta get them out of there." Said Wendy.

"I'll say." Said Carly. "How do we get them out? There's like twenty to thirty people in there.

"Um..." Said Wendy. "Let's go back to my truck. There's some old shit we could probably use."

"You keep old junk?" Asked Carly.

"It was my dad's truck before mine, okay?" Asked Wendy.

"Alright, alright." Said Carly. "What'd your dad keep in there?"

"You'll see." Said Wendy, as both girls ran back to Wendy's truck.

Sam could hear sounds of people cheering, as she slowly started to open her eyes. She felt rope tugging on her body and felt her arms get weaker, as they were suspended overhead like they were earlier. She still stood naked as she turned to her left to see Freddie and Gibby, also naked and up for display like she was. The boys were awake as well, as all three tried to get out of their own rope traps. Sam looked around to see Dana and her friends all admiring how they looked.

"Alright." Said Dana. "Now who wants who?"

"I call Sam." Said Squidge.

"Naw man, let me have a piece of that ass." Said another guy.

"No no no, Sam's off-limits." Said Dana. "If anyone's gonna rough her up, it's me."

Dana walked up towards Sam.

"The second I get out of these ropes, you're dead. You hear me?" Asked Sam.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Said Dana, being sarcastic. "Sooner, you'll be screaming my name."

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Freddie.

"'Cause nerd..." Said Dana.

"Ha, she called you a nerd." Said Gibby.

"...We were just minding our own business, having our own fun here, then Soft Puckett over here tried to get us in trouble." Said Dana.

"Do you even realize what you're doing here?" Asked Sam. "You'll be back in jail once you guys get caught...forever. No getting out this time."

"Aw, Sam's now afraid of cops." Said Dana.

She moved both her hands up to Sam's chest, roughly grabbing each of Sam's breasts. Sam jumped in a mixture of pleasure and pain, shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Asked Dana. "Ever since you've been with your iCarly friends, you haven't even realized you've gone soft. You've changed your ways."

"Sorry me for not being the bad bitch I once was." Said Sam.

"I mean...you still are, in a way." Said Gibby, Freddie nodding in agreement.

Freddie then jumped in pain, as a girl, who was roughly Dana's size, kicked him right in between his legs.

"No one asked for your opinion." Said the girl, before backing away.

Sam rolled her eyes at the boys and turned her attention back to Dana.

"And even so, I'm an internet star now." Said Sam. "I'd like my prison record to not be known and present to people all over the world."

"Oh, so being bad now hurts your rep?" Asked Dana. "You're just asking to be fucked right now. As a matter of fact..."

Dana stepped back to the crowd and looked at one of the party-goers.

"Turn them around." Demanded Dana.

Cheers could be heard as Sam, Freddie, and Gibby were forced to turned their bodies around to face the wall by a lever. A second lever forced their legs back, causing the three iCarly members to bend over with their asses facing the crowd.

"Now, where were we." Said Dana, as she put on a strap-on.

"Wait." Said Squidge, as he tugged on the leash on a familiar girl. "Maybe we should punish her for earlier."

Dana looked down at Jeanette. She then looked over at Gibby.

"Yes, we should." Said Dana, as she got a hold of Jeanette's leash. "You better think twice before getting out of your collar without permission."

Dana led Jeanette towards Gibby. Jeanette was forced to her knees, her face just meters away from Gibby's ass.

"Dana, wait-" Said Jeanette, immediately taking a slap from Dana right after.

"You wanna prove your loyalty to me?" Asked Jeanette. "Then eat that ass."

People cheered again, as Jeanette gulped. Dana, still holding onto Jeanette's leash, walked past the bigger girl, who stood behind Freddie with her own strap-on, and stopped right behind Sam.

"Okay, this isn't cool." Said Gibby.

"We're having fun." Said Dana, roars of cheering could be heard again.

"You better stop, or you're gonna hurt someone." Said Freddie.

"You guys want us to stop?" Asked Dana.

A heard of boos could be heard from the crowd.

"...Or do you wanna see iCarly being fucked to oblivion?" Asked Dana.

A heard of cheers was their response.

"Well, here we go." Said Dana.

She and the bigger girl had their plastic dicks lined up to Sam's and Freddie's anuses respectively, as one guy grabbed Jeanette by the back of her head and inched her closer to Gibby's ass.

"Let's get a countdown, shall we?" Asked Dana.

The crowd began to count down loudly, starting from five. Sam, Freddie, and Gibby bit their lower lip, awaiting the pain coming to them.

"Three...two...one..." Said the crowd.

"Let them go!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Dana and her crew stopped and turned around towards the front door. Sam turned her head just enough to look as well. There stood Carly and her friend Wendy. They both had night vision goggles on their heads and Carly held a whip in her hands, while Wendy had a bat.

"It's Carly and Wendy." Said Sam.

"Carly!" Shouted Freddie and Gibby.

Jeanette's leash was let go by Dana, another guy holding her leash. Dana and Squidge, along with the bigger girl, pushed through the crowd of party-goers and stood feet away from Carly and Wendy.

"Aw, Carly and a side chick showed up." Said Dana.

"Side chick's pretty hot." Said Squidge.

He moved his crowbar to touch Wendy's arm, Wendy then knocking the crowbar out of his hands with her bat.

"Cut them loose." Demanded Carly, Wendy nodding to Carly's demands.

"Why?" Asked Dana. "So you guys can do some random dancing with your iCarly friends?"

"Wow...she really does watch iCarly." Said Gibby.

"Gibby!" Shouted Sam and Freddie.

"I said...cut them loose." Said Carly, whacking her whip towards Dana's direction.

Her whip snapped inches from Dana's body, Dana not being fazed for a second.

"She's not gonna say it twice." Said Wendy.

Dana looked around to see some of her party-goers stepping back a little, slight fear could be seen on their faces.

"Oh relax." Said Dana. "Like Miss Gummy Hearts and her Disney Princess are gonna do a damn thing.

"Gummy Hearts?" Asked Wendy towards Carly.

"Long story." Said Carly

"Face it, you two." Said Dana. "There's thirty of us and only two of you."

Chants of 'yeah' and insults towards the two girls could be heard from the crowd of people.

"Carly, there's no chance." Said Sam. "You can't take all of them."

"Well..." Said Carly, smiling towards Wendy. "Dana, I hope your friends..."

"Can see in the dark." Said Wendy, putting her goggles down to her eyes, and then shutting off the lights.

Carly put hers on as well, as both Carly and Wendy scattered around the house.

All the people could hear were only footsteps and cries for where they are.

"She turned out the lights!" Shouted Squidge.

"Where are they!" Shouted Dana.

"Get em!" Shouted Gibby.

Both Carly and Wendy screamed and began to swing their weapons towards the crowd. Carly laid out Dana with lashes, while Wendy made contact with bodies after bodies. Wendy managed to land a hit right on Squidge's face, knocking him right to the ground. Carly's wild swinging led her towards her friends, accidentally hitting Gibby on his ass.

"Ow!" Shouted Gibby.

"Sorry, Gibby." Said Carly, turning around and started swinging again. After minutes of the sounds whips and bats and people screaming, there was silence. All Sam, Freddie, and Gibby could hear were groans

"Carly?" Sam called out. "Wendy?"

The lights went back on. Carly and Wendy stood tall, their hairs messy and clothes slightly torn. They looked around to see Dana's and Squidge's and all the people's bodies on the couch and floor. The girls then fist-bumped each other.

"Nice swinging Carls." Said Wendy.

"You guys're okay." Said Freddie.

"Get them out of there." Said Carly. "I'll let these kids loose."

Kids cheered on, as they were being let loose from their chains and very sensual gear. Meanwhile, Wendy got Sam and the guys all out of their ropes.

"I did not think you would be here." Said Sam.

"Carly brought me here." Said Wendy. "And your welcome, by the way."

"Not a problem" Said Wendy, letting Sam free. "Now put some clothes on, all of you."

"Are you iCarly?" Asked a kid towards Carly.

"Yes, yes I am." Said Carly.

"Wow." Said the kid.

"Are there like clothes you guys have?" Asked Wendy. "Or did you all come here like this?"

"There's a room upstairs where they keep all our clothes." Said Jeanette.

"Go get them." Said Wendy. "I feel weird seeing you all like this

Jeanette led Freddie, Gibby, and all the kids upstairs, while Sam stood in front of a prone Dana.

"Carly, you mind getting my clothes?" Asked Sam.

"Get 'em yourself." Said Carly, letting one last kid free from his chains, before he ran upstairs with the others.

Sam looked over at a pissed off Carly, who then walked out of the house. Shen then looked towards Wendy.

"What's her deal?" Asked Sam.

"I dunno, you're her best friend." Said Wendy. "...Maybe you outta talk to her."

"Yeah, I guess." Said Sam. "Hey, you mind-"

"On it." Said Wendy, as she went upstairs to find Sam's clothes.

"Thank you." Shouted Sam.

She then looked back down at Dana.

Dana regain unconsciousness and noticed her strap-on wasn't on her. She looked up to see Sam still naked, this time free from her chains and had her strap-on on. Sam had her phone in her hand, the phone ringing to call someone.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" Asked the operator.

"This is Samantha Puckett." Said Sam. "And I just Dana Bukowski and her friends doing...that shit again."

Dana's eyes widened.

"...We're on our way." Said the operator.

Sam smirked as she hung up.

"Sam, wait-" Said Dana, as Sam moved her hand to Dana's neck. Dana gasped, as her body was lifted up from her neck by Sam's hand.

"Have fun in jail again, old friend." Said Sam, as she shoved her dick in between Dana's legs.

After making phone calls with a bunch of worried parents, the kids were able to get home, Dana and her party-goers were arrested and taken away, and Wendy dropped off the iCarly gang home. While Freddie and Gibby were at now safe at home, Sam followed Carly to her apartment, trying to talk to her.

"Come on" Said Sam. "Can you at least talk to me?"

"We have nothing to talk about." Said Carly, getting the keys to her door.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did." Said Sam.

"Whatever." Said Carly, as she walked into her home, dropping her bags of items she bought from and with Wendy on the couch.

Sam then followed her in. Carly turned around to look at Sam.

"Get outta here." Said Carly. "I don't want you here."

"Not until you explain why you're mad at me, considering that you didn't want to talk to me in Wendy's truck." Said Sam, as she continued following Carly into the kitchen.

"Fine, you wanna know?" Asked Carly.

"Uh, yeah." Said Sam.

Carly turned around to look at Sam.

"I just wished I had a best friend that I actually cared for me for once in her life." Said Carly.

"Carly, I do ca-" Said Sam.

"Oh really?" Asked Carly, being very sarcastic.

"Huh?" Asked Sam.

"Like I'm supposed to forget that you even didn't want me to meet Dana?" Said Carly. "You went all 'oh I'm not mixing you with all my prison friends because I'm too girly' and shit. Comparing me to someone in a book who end gets tied up and gets fucked in some pink room that guy calls it."

"It was just a joke-" Said Sam.

"And also I had 'rules' when I meet your friend." Said Carly. "Like I couldn't do this or do that. Say this or say that. Like I had to be a completely different person to your prison friend. Like, I couldn't even be myself for crying out loud. And I saw how you looked at me when I was trying to be all cool and bad-like.

"Well, it was kinda-" Said Sam.

"And don't even get me started on how you didn't even want me to go to Dana's party, even though you were going." Said Carly.

"I wanted you to be safe." Said Sam.

"And I just wanted to spend some time with my best friend tonight." Said Carly. "I wanted to have fun, but no, you were like 'oh, Dana hangs out with bad people, and I can't hold my own' and all that BS. Do you know how it makes me feel when you don't want me around? When you make jokes at me like I'm still the little girl you met when we were eight?"

Sam stood there silent.

"I'm not that little innocent girl anymore who takes bubble baths or paints my nails or even think about bunnies. I'm grown up now, and I don't want my best friend to treat me as such." Said Carly. "I wished you weren't so...fucking embarrassed or something to have me around your bad friends. To have me tag along with you when we go places, and it'd be totally fine. To think 'oh Carly's not as tough as I am, but that's okay 'cause we're friends'."

Sam stood there, again not saying a word.

"And let's not forget when Wendy and I saved your asses." Said Carly. "You didn't even have confidence in me when Wendy and I stood our ground against those punks. And along the way home, I didn't even get a simple 'thank you' or 'I'm sorry'. All you cared about was how you punished Dana and got that girl Jeanette's number. Hell, I managed to find Wendy working at some clothing store and had a great time spending time with her, even though I could've been with you."

Carly stopped to take a breather.

"You went to Dana's party alone, and look at what happened to you." Said Carly. "I could have helped you earlier. I could've got us out of there before all this, but no, 'cause you see as some quirky cutie who only eats Gummy Hearts and wears cute little skirts who can't stand on her own like an independent woman. I had all this time where I could've spent time with you, learning how to fight, how to act, how to help my friends. You just didn't bother to notice."

Carly stopped again to take a breather.

"There, that's why I was angry." Said Carly.

"...You done?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah...I'm done." Said Carly.

"Well..." Said Sam. "I'm sorry...for everything. I'm sorry for all the jokes, I'm sorry for not letting you be yourself, I'm sorry for not paying more attention to you...everything."

Carly sighed, as Sam moved her hands up to Carly's arms.

"And thank you for saving my ass...literally..." Said Sam. "I mean that best way, thank you. And I promise...I will make this up to you. I don't how, I don't know when, and I don't where...but I will make it up to you in some way. And I promise...I'll let you be yourself around my friends...to treat you like an adult, all of that."

After a few seconds, Carly looked up to Sam and smiled a little.

"Okay." Said Carly, as both of the girls embraced into a tight hug.

"You guys still have meat?" Asked Sam.

Carly sighed.

"Yes, we do." Said Carly.

"Cool." Said Sam, as she broke her hug with Carly. "I'm hungry."

Sam walked towards the refrigerator and opened it, looking in to find some meat.

"You know Spencer recently just bought some, and you're here now taking it." Said Carly.

"Oh whatever, I'll make it to you to buying more." Said Sam.

Carly looked down at a bent over Sam and noticed how her ass looked in those tight jeans. She then remembered a conversation she had with Wendy earlier at the sex store.

_"Forget it." Said Carly, as she hung up._

_"Wow." Said Wendy. "I've never heard you that angry before."_

_"I guess you shouldn't make me angry then." Said Carly._

_"I'll remember that." Said Wendy, as she helped Carly slip into some new clothes Wendy picked out._

_After that, Carly looked at the mirror along with Wendy on what she was now wearing._

_"Wow..." Said Wendy. "You look so hot."_

_"Thanks." Said Carly. "But's will all the other stuff for?"_

_"Uh, for dominating Sam." Said Wendy._

_"What?" Said Carly._

_"You said Sam thinks you can't be the dominant one, right?" Asked Wendy._

_"...Yeah?" Said Carly._

_"So, you show her how dominant you can be." Said Wendy. "Wear this, tie up Sam, and then fuck the living shit out of her."_

_"Wait, I don't want to do that." Said Carly. "We're not into each other like that."_

_"Come on Carls." Said Wendy. "You've seen Sam, right? Tell me you wouldn't want a piece of that ass."_

_"Wendy stop." Said Carly._

_"Just think about it for one sec." Said Wendy. "Imagine Sam bent over for you, her ass sticking up to your face, possibly in jeans, maybe not any pants at all. Just imagine it right there."_

_Carly stopped to think about it for a bit._

Carly got out of her trance as she looked at Sam, her ass still in those jeans present for her. Carly then smiled at the view.

"Man, you guys have so meat in here." Said Sam, still wandering through the refrigerator, looking past the hard butter and other items. "I'm gonna have to buy a whole ham for this."

"Well..." Said Carly. "...I can think of a way you can make it up to me."

Sam got her head out of the fridge and turned her head to face Carly.

"How?" Asked Sam.

Sam noticed that Carly wasn't looking at her eyes.

"Um..." Said Carly.

Sam's followed to where Carly was looking and then looked down at her butt. She then looked up at Carly, who smirked at her.

"No way." Said Sam.

"Yes way." Said Carly.

"I was seconds away from getting raped tonight." Said Sam. "And now you rape me as a way for me to make it up?"

"Who said it was rape?" Asked Carly.

"Uh, it's not what I want." Said Sam.

"You said you'd do anything to make it up to me...anything." Said Carly. "I think that counts as a form of consent."

"Not happening Carls, forget it." Said Sam.

Carly stood silent for a few seconds, then sighed.

"You're right." Said Carly. "Sorry about that."

"It's cool." Said Sam. "Just...lets forget about tonight."

"Yeah, okay." Said Carly.

"I should head home." Said Sam.

"Alright." Said Carly, as Sam walked past her. "But don't forget your butter sock."

"My what?" Asked Sam.

Carly went into her refrigerator and pulled out a sock full of now hard butter.

"You left it here again." Said Carly.

"Oh wow." Said Sam. "Didn't realize I left it here. Give me it."

Sam extended her hand out towards Carly. Carly looked down at the sock, then at Sam's hand, and then at Sam.

"Alright." Said Carly. "Here you go."

Carly extended her hand out to give the sock to Sam but then swung her arm. Sam couldn't react in time, as the sock hit right on the side of her face. The hit led to Sam falling back and landing on the wood floor. Carly looked down at Sam, being slightly gleeful as she successfully knocked someone out, even if that someone was her best friend. Carly then grabbed Sam's arms and dragged her out of the kitchen.

"Time to make it up to me." Said Carly.

Carly then dragged Sam's body upstairs. Carly looked at her clothes and toys that she threw on the couch earlier, smiling as her night was about to get even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is something you enjoy, I'd love it if you were to subscribe to me and to add kudos to this story, especially if you liked this.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, bookmark this story so you can come back to this story and also to know about further chapters, if you'd like, 
> 
> One more thing; consider to leave comments on either this story and/or suggestions on what I should do next.
> 
> After all, this was...something.
> 
> With that being said, see you next time.


End file.
